The present invention relates to a holder for at least one plant, such as lettuce, and a method for at least two of growing, transporting and offering for sale of the plants in the container.
The conventional practice in the technical field of plant growth, cultivation and merchandising is that plants have to be replanted. Seeds and seedlings are sown/planted in cups in a tray or small plant pots and, after they have developed sufficiently, transplanted into larger holders and so on, until the plants, having reached a stage of development suitable for the market, for instance the consumer market or other sales channels, are sold in holders sufficiently large for the purpose. It is assumed here that potential problems are resolved at least in terms of growth and space requirements, which should be kept to a minimum in relation to the stage of development of a plant in order to minimize use of space and costs associated therewith. This approach does however stand in the way of maximum growth and/or development of plants and extends the period of growth or cultivation. It is precisely because of this minimalist approach that plants are inhibited in their development.
Replanting of plants during their development is also disadvantageous in the sense that pathogens may spread to the plants during the replanting, which entails a risk of death. Nutrients and water are usually also administered for multiple plants at a time, this increasing still further the risk of pathogens being transmitted.
It is acknowledged here that U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,432 discloses a plant pot in combination with a refillable reservoir for water and nutrients.